An LDO regulator regulates a DC supply for electronic systems and needs to maintain a specified output voltage over a wide range of load current and input voltage, down to very small difference between input and output voltages. Today's high-throughput wireless system-on-chips (SOCs) require large dynamic range of supply current, which demands a high current capacity LDO. In existing LDO regulators, the size of the power transistor of the LDO scales up with the maximum load current, such that an LDO regulator capable of handling large load currents require large size have sub-optimal area efficiency.